harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JDRooDigger
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (From August 2011 to October 2011) Second Renewed Talk Page Hi, i think ive created the page, but im kinda confused on what to do from there can you help please. TallaNicholex Can you get on chat?I need to show (and tell) you some things. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 14:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I've done it.Ashikkansar(Owl Me) 16:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can we arrange a meeting with the admins and professors at about 15:00 UTC?I'm asking the other admins and professors? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 14:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Really?I get this whole week off.Then can you get on right now?I need to tell you something without ''the whole wiki seeing it. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 19:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I just googled this wiki and there were about 47,600 results.Also can you get on chat again today? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 21:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, tomorrow's horrible for me.Thursday may be better. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How'd I forget?In that case, Sunday night or Monday is the best time.Possibly Friday afternoon. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) And I'm talking about 27th of November Sunday.What do you mean technicalities?Are you talking about the thing we talked about in chat? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, see you tomorrow (for a few minutes). Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) So... I guess the meeting yesterday got blown.How about today? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I did not make the vote page. I simply voted. But yes, I completely agree with the fact that you are a baby wiki. However, in the light of recent events on the Dumbledores Army RP Wiki, we simply are losing users. I agree with pulling the affiliation, however: I think once you guys grow just a bit, and start getting some users, we can restart the affiliation. I don't know If this would happen, but it could. When this wiki is stable (and yes, I'll help you guys, and possibly admin train Hpsuperfan if need be), I think we can affiliate once more. I don't do it against you, I do it for the good of both wikis. I think we will both benefit from it. I hope you understand my reasoning, and if you have any questions please drop me an owl. Thanks and have a great day. 'Head of Ravenclaw' (Owl Me!) 00:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Why not. I do apologize for not being active lately, I have been busy at other places. What have I missed? --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw your post on Outsider's talk page.If I need to be at the meeting, I'm ready when you are.Tell me when you are, and I'll alert Outsider if he's ready. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 6:04, November 29, 2011 (CST) Well, you'd have to scheduel that meeting during the weekend. I can't get on chat during school days. And not this coming Saturday, either. My schools band is preforming in the Montrose Christmas Parade, so I'm gonna be out from noon. --Outsider (Look me up!) Can you tell me a good time for some meeting between us, Outsider, and Cosmiggy.I'm going to ask them a good time too. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I couldn't go online for a few weeks because of exams.Now I'll try to be more active.Ashikkansar 16:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I created a wiki where admins of various wiki could hold meetings.Try it here.Ashikkansar 16:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S:I am ready to advertise your wiki on my wiki here on affiliation terms. No problem. Actually, he received an infinite ban last week for again saying the Dark Lord has returned. Its fine. Thank you for making it infinite. 'Head of Ravenclaw' (Owl Me!) 21:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Is now a good time to get on chat for a little bit? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) Improtant Chat Meeting Can tou get on chat soon? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Well... it's slightly a private matter. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 02:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC). Thank You Dear JDRooDigger, Thank you for the job in the Daily Prophet. Yes can I have a Teaching Job with the Same Character or do I have to get another Character for that but please can I have the Care of Magical Creatures Position. Oh and if the Editor has gone missing then can I have her job so I will be Editor and Hogwarts News. From Arcturus Rookou Harryvlas123 20:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Jobs Okay can I make a Character and can it be the Head of Hufflepuff and Professor Of Trasnfiguration. Harryvlas123 14:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stepping Down Today I am going through the list of wikis that I have rights on. ''I am stepping down to a regular here. Please remove my administrator rights and rollback rights as soon as you read this. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 13:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure I'll be back soon. But for now, I'm under way too much pressure and I can't be an admin while I have so many other responsibilities. Thanks! Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) Go to the DARP Wiki, and up by your user name there will be a word bubble thing. Hover over it and then click "Mark all messages as read". Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!)